Mother Ninetails: The journey continues
by Hitman227
Summary: Here it is. Every ones favorite Vulpix and Nine tail is back. Thats right. Rachel and Grace are continuing there journey to the haven. And this time they encounter a Pokemon tribe that wont be so willing to let Grace pass. At least not with Rachel. And a town full of trainers. Follow them as they try and continue there journey to a safe haven for the both of them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun is high in the sky and the forest is calm. Animals running around the forest enjoying what little peace they have in life. A lonely Vulpix is sitting by a pond waiting for the sun to reach it's peak in the sky and waiting for the next great step in her journey. "I am going to find you." A voice said. The Vulpix runs into a near by bush and hides from it.

Then coming from the other side of the pond. A Ninetails appears. The Vulpix watches it with a determined look. "I am going to find you my little Rachel." The Ninetails said. Rachel of course is the little Vulpix hiding in the bush from the Ninetails. Also known as her mother Grace. Who at this point in time smells the air trying to catch her daughters scent.

"A clever trick running threw the pond like that. But I can still find you." Grace said. Rachel tries to stay silent so her mother would not hear her. But silence alone was not good enough. Because Grace jumped right into the bush and both Rachel and Grace comes stumbling out laughing. "You found me mommy" Rachel said rubbing into Graces fur.

"I told you that you couldn't hide from me." Grace said. "But thats what makes hide and seek fun. I get closer to winning every time." Rachel said. Grace just rubbed the side of Rachel's head. "That you do my little one" Grace said. They both sat there laughing for a bit. But if you were to look at these two a few days before they wouldn't be laughing at all.

Prior to them relaxing in this calm. They had just gone threw the most exciting adventure a pokemon could have when it is wild. And one that is still going for them to. A few days before they were being chased by two trainer that were set on capturing Rachel and making her a trained pokemon to use in all kinds of battles and festivities that only the humans could think up.

But after a while and a stand of between the Trainers and Rachel and Grace. The two had come out victorious driving away Rachel's pursuing trainer if only for a short time. Now they were both relaxing and having fun with each other while they could. After all this had taken place only three days ago. They were still trying to make it to the haven so Rachel could be safe from all the dangers in the world.

But it was what Mew had told Grace that night so long ago that made her worried now. "You have many trails ahead" That was all Grace could think about the past three days. But for Rachel it was different. For the past three days it had been walk a bit then train like her mother had promised then play for a little to waste her energy and walk a little more then rest for the day.

Yeah they weren't making much of the distance that they were when they first started but it was worth it. Rachel and Grace were enjoying every bit of time they had together. They didn't seem to be worried about any thing yet seeing as how they didn't have any thing happen yet. But that didn't really stop grace from worrying inside.

Grace looked threw a bush near by and saw the town that her friend had talked about. It was still a bit away seeing as how they were one a hill right now and they still had a lot of forest to cover. But it was what awaited in between the town and the hill that they were on that Grace had to worry about. She remembered stories about the journey to the haven.

And the most occurring and frequent dilemma that kept appearing in each and every story was the pack of pokemon that resided in a forest before a town. Now Grace feared at the time that that was this particular forest. And she was right but she didn't know it at the time. At this time she was hopping she was wrong and enjoying her time with her daughter.

Grace looked at Rachel and saw that she yawned tired. "I think that is enough for today." Grace said. "Just a little more please mommy" Rachel said yawning again. "Maybe tomorrow but we need our rest for now." Grace said. "Ok." Rachel said. And as always Grace picked up Rachel and placed her on her back. "Now get comfortable while I walk a little more of the way ok." Grace said.

All Rachel did was nod. She knew that her mother did this every time she was tired so she could eat a little when her mother stopped to rest for the night. Rachel closed her eyes and began to fall asleep. Mean while Grace was walking down the path she had been traveling for days. Only reason being was because a certain smell had hit her know two days before and she had been following it.

It was a familier scent to her but she couldn't place her hands on where the scent came from. It was like something was trying to tell her about it but it just kept hitting a wall and telling her to leave it be for the time being. 'What ever or who ever this scent goes to. It seems like it doesn't mean any harm' Grace thought. she just kept walking unaware of the danger she was walking herself and her child into.

**Author: Well My sister has decided on doing another part to it to help ease some questions you might be having about Rachel and Grace. As well as some questions I have been having to. The best part about this thou. Is that my sister is visiting me for a while on the account that she and her mom are moving. So it makes it easier for a bit to write this story for her when she is right beside me telling me what to put down for a while. Oh and she is asking for help on creating the next two know characters in this book. One is a pokemon that will play the villain. It doesn't matter what it is. And she need a character and it can be human or pokemon. That will follow them threw this book on there journey. With that I hope you like my sister's story. And I hope you understand it better then I am right now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Now seeing as how Grace was settling for the night it ment that they had traveled there distance for the day. Rachel looked up several times to see if her mom was ok. All she saw was Grace deep in thought. Something she is not used to. "Whats wrong mommy." Rachel said. "Nothing my little Rachel just tired is all." Grace had said.

But in fact Grace was more alert then tired. She had been thinking about something all day. If those two trainers still had a grudge then word was going to spread about Grace and Rachel fast. Grace seemed to be on the look out for anything that would look like a trainer or a place that a trainer could hide. Grace then sighed.

'No use in worry about something that may or may not happen at all.' Grace thought. She looked at the surroundings getting a fix on the location before finally lying down next to Rachel. "Rest now. For tomorrow we make our way threw the forest." Grace said. Rachel nodded and laid next to Grace. It had been a while since there troubles ended.

But little did Grace and Rachel know was that there troubles were about to get worse. For in another location far from Rachel and Grace a villainous organization very familiar to us all was getting word about the interesting pokemon that would do well in there organization. I lobe grunt makes his way down the hall to the main office of the building.

"Sir!" He said standing at attention. "You better have a good reason for bothering me on such a time." Giovanni said. "Yes sir. We have received reports about a group of two wild pokemon who were apparently strong enough to take on trainers and win. The two trainers have been talking about them since there appearance in the city." the grunt said.

"Very well. Send those two after them for a while. It may give them the edge they need after so many failures." Giovanni said. "Yes sir!" the grunt said. He turned and ran down into the underground team rocket base. Giovanni just smiled. "So we have two out there ripe for the picking. This may be a very interesting little project." He said looking at the monitors behind him.

The Persian beside him having her own little thoughts. But none that benefited her master in any way. She just laid next to him letting him pet her as he seemed to laugh at the new and how he was going to need to figure out what type of pokemon these were that were causing all the trouble and commotion around town.

Back with Grace and Rachel. As they slept they did't notice themselves being watched from the bushes further away. "So we have two travelers coming then." a voice said. "Yes and it seems one is a Vulpix." another said. "She looks like she would be perfect for Fire." the first voice said. "Branch! Go warn Blades that we have unneeded guests about to cross threw our territory." The voice said.

"Yes Patch." Branch said. He jumped away leaving Patch to spy on Rachel and Grace. Who at this point in time were relaxing sleeping with out any care. But Grace was about to have another visit. But this time from a certain time traveler. Grace still asleep found her self in the same white plain like last time. "What am I doing here." Grace said.

She saw a small shimmer in the air then portal exploded open. Celebi came out with a grin on her face. "Greeting Grace. I see your still in good spirits." Celebi said. Grace just nodded. "I guess I should answer your question. First I am here to not only warn you but offer advice. First you should know that soon your child will have to make a choice. And you as well. And I wont be easy. And My advice. Stay alert and trust no one you meet from this point on." Celebi said.

Grace nodded. "Well I should leave you to your selves. I can do no more. But I know we shall meet again. Please take care of your child Grace." And Celebi opened another time portal and left. Grace snapped awake after that dream an looked around then at her child. 'Seems like another challenge has just appeared. And I better be ready.' Grace thought.

**Author: Sorry for the short chapter. But my sister can not write the story for a while seeing as how she has left to move to texas. I wont be able to get in touch with her for a while so She told me to write up what ever until she gets internet and starts writing again. Please excuse if there is a long time that a chapter is not posted as I do have other stories that have my attention.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day Grace woke up to see Rachel already up and stretching out. She looked at her child and smiled. "Did you sleep well Rachel?" Grace asked. Rachel looked back and smiled. "I did mommy." She said. Grace smiled and looked around. They had fallen asleep in an area were there were almost no berries at all. Grace feared something like this might happen.

She looked at Rachel worried of what might happen at to what she was about to make her do. "Rachel I know I said I wouldn't do this but looking around I don't think we have a choice." Grace said. Rachel looked up at Grace. "Since there is no berry bushes or trees near us we need to go hunting for food." Grace said. Grace watched as Rachel slowly processed this.

"I can do it mommy." Rachel said. "Are you sure Rachel. I know that you said u never really ate meat before." Grace said. Rachel nodded and sighed. "I was human then. I am not human anymore." Rachel said. Grace looked surprised. Then again. 'She did gain a little more intelligence and maturity when I made her my child.' Grace thought.

Grace looked at Rachel and smiled. "Ok lets get going." Grace said. She went with Rachel following behind her. Grace was partly happy because this ment that not only was Rachel maturing more but it ment she was accepting her life as a Pokemon even more. Grace looked up scanning her surroundings looking for something that she and her child could eat.

Mean while. Back with Branch. He had made it to the tribes location and was running quickly to Blades. He was going to be happy knowing that he would have to track two more potential members. And they needed a Ninetails to help with there plan's. "Blades." Branch said arriving gasping for air. "What do you want now you blasted idiot." Blades said.

"We found a Vulpix and a Ninetails lurking around our territory." Branch said. Blades turned with excitment. "Really your not just lying to get out of watch are you." Blades said. "No. Patch is still there watching them. They look like they are heading for the human village a further ways down." Branch said. "Then they must be heading for the Haven." Blades said.

He began to think. 'This is good. Fire has been looking for a new pup to train and raise as hers. And we need another ninetails to be able to pull off our plan.' Blades thought. "Go help Patch keep and eye one them. I will gather all I can to help me catch them and bring them here." Blades said. Branch just stood there. "Go you blasted Turtwig." Blades yelled.

Branch turned and ran to go back to his friend patch. Then a Ninetails came out from behind him. "It seems that things are going to get lively around here." Fire said. Blades just looked at her. "To think That idiot Turtwig and Lazy Pikachu would find any thing that would be worth stopping." Blades said. Yes especially if it is those two we have heard about from around the forest." Fire said.

"If it is that Vulpix and Ninetails then we would be very lucky. To have a strong pair like that would really give us a advantage in our planes." Blades said. "Yes cursing a entire town and turning them into Pokemon is not going to be easy. But if it is them then we can pull it off." Fire said. "We will show them how to respect our kind by making them our kind." Blades said. They both just smiled and walked off to get ready.

Back with Grace and Rachel. Grace had found something big enough for both of them to eat. But taking it down was no easy task. It took a lot of tracking and a long time to finally bring it down. But what surprised Grace was not the fact that she killed it but the fact that Rachel was actually eating it. "You have grown to accept your knew life I see little one." Grace said.

Rachel nodded. "Yes mommy. I like it more then I liked my life with my real parents." Rachel said happily. She laughed and sat waiting for her mother to finish. "Is it time for us to practice yet Mommy." Rachel said excited. Grace looked at her child and smiled. "I think it is time. Do you remember what we were working on last time." Grace asked.

Rachel nodded. "We trying to learn Fire Spin mommy." Rachel said. Grace nodded with a smile. good now do you remember what I said" Grace said looking at her child. Rachel looked away a bit. "Can you Explain it again mommy." Rachel said. Grace sighed. "You build up the flames inside you then let it out and start spinning fast enough to make the flames go around with you." Grace said.

She was trying to explain it the way she had done it or the way she thought the move was performed. Even thou she didn't really know how the move was done she was still able to do it herself. Rachel went off to try it but only succeeded in catching the grass on fire. "I can't do it mommy." Rachel said. Grace sighed. "You can all you need to do is try child." Grace said.

Rachel nodded and tried again. This time she actually managed to pull it off. "I did it mommy." Rachel said. Grace nodded smiling. "Now lets see you can learn Hex." Grace said. Rachel nodded. This one was going to be hard to teach seeing as how Grace herself had a really hard time her self learning this move. She looked at Grace and began to Explain how to pull it off. Rachel listened with a ready ness in her eye. She was readiness to try this move as soon as she heard the name.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After Grace and Rachel finished there training for the day Grace put Rachel on her back and began walking again. Grace was sure that they were at least half way to the town by this point in time. She let out a sigh and continued walking. 'I am going to have to make sure that we are careful from this point on.' Grace thought to herself.

Grace walked on getting an uneasy feeling. She had been having this feeling since they had fallen asleep. She had a felling that they were no longer alone. She looked around every time she stopped for a brief moment to make sure every thing was fine. Grace could feel that they weren't alone. She could just tell. She didn't know how but she just could.

As she walked forward towards the forest after going threw a clearing she was met with unwanted trouble. She jumped back and looked to see the attack was a thunderbolt. She looked to see two humans wearing strange clothing with big red R's on them. "She is a clever one isn't she." One said. The other nodded. "I don't see why the boss wants these two but well get them don't worry." the other said. He had a Electabuzz with him.

Grace looked at them in anger. 'How dare they try to strike me with my child.' She thought. She picked Rachel up and placed her on the ground. Grace then turned to the two goons trying not to wake Rachel. ""Electabuzz stun her so we can catch her." The boy said. The Electabuzz then tried to shock Grace again. She dodged it and used fire spin and knocked it back.

"Leave this to me. Your Electabuzz is obviously to weak." The girl said. "Go Mightyena." She yelled. And a Blackish dog came out and ran after Grace ready to bite her. But before it could a Fire ball hit it knocking it to the ground. Grace looked back to see Rachel awake and she looked like she was irritated same as Grace. Grace turned and charged a flame throw and Rachel used Ember.

The Mightyena was knocked unconscious. The two looked at the Pokemon shocked. "How could they do that. They are just a couple of wild Pokemon." The girl said. "Ah come on tracy we can just use poke-balls on them." The boy said throwing a Poke ball at Grace. She Spun and whacked it away with her tails. Grace then turned and used Flame thrower on the team and watched as they ran off.

Grace then looked at Rachel worried. "Are you feeling ok Rachel." Grace said. Rachel nodded. "I feel fine mommy" Rachel said. She shook a little bit to get the feeling of drowsiness away. "Ok well lets get going." Grace said. She was happy to be done with that interruption. She looked at Rachel and smiled. "Come it's time to eat and I see a berry bush over to the left." Grace said.

They both walked over to it. But Grace was keeping her ears open. She wasn't sure weather or not they were alone any more. It was now clear that people were now after her and Rachel. Which ment that she needed to get back to her Rachel to the haven and fast. Although it wasn't an easy journey Grace and Rachel have proven so far that they were up for the challenge.

But what was about to come was what Grace feared the most. Because not far off into the woods was Blades. He had quickly gathered his strongest fighter and ran all the way just to find the Ninetails and Vulpix that had entered the clan's territory. "Remember. Do not fight at first. We need to try and get them willingly." Blades said with his smile.

Right behind him were 3 pokemon. A Snivy, A Quilava and a Umbreon. "Why did you drag me here." The Quilava said. "Silence. We need to test you. Your not a true pokemon yet until you have helped capture one and added to the clan." Blades said. "I never asked to be a pokemon. You add your ninetails turn me into one for just setting foot in your forest." The Quilava said.

"Mike just go with it for now. At least be happy he didn't make us separate." The umbreon said. "Yeah I know" Mike said. Ok once they are close enough we will come out and try and convince them. If we can't then try and take the Vulpix to make the Ninetails follow. You take the child and the mother will crumble to ones will with out question." Blades said

Mike just starred at him in shock. Then Blades made a motion with his Sythe like arm. Little did mike and his umbreon know however was that they were about to meet some one just like mike. A person turned into a pokemon. And it was going to be a surprise to the both of them. And as they walked forward they also noticed that the ninetails had seen them and was in front of her child.

Which by now Grace was already worried about them approaching. She feared it was the clan she had heard about. Because it was the only thing that would make sense at this point. "Back away now before we have trouble" Grace said with a growl towards the group. "No need to be hostile. We just came to see who it was that has entered our territory." Blades said.

"Leave now and we wont have trouble. have heard enough about your clan to know what this is. Leave now." Grace said. Rachel was behind her trying to stay out of sight and range from and possible attacks. "I see. Well I fear that I must take that Vulpix with us them." Blades said. "You will not touch my Rachel." Grace said baring her teeth at Blades.

**Author: Just as I promised the new chapter to mother ninetails the journey continues. I hope you like what my sister wrote. I was sort of shocked my self that she even knew how to do a chapter this way. but please leave a comment and review. My sister loves your inputs. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

If there was any one possible lesson that Grace had learned when she was little is that you never threaten to take a pup from a ninetails mother. And right know these stray Pokemon where threatening were threatening to take Rachel away. "I am sorry but don't think you have any say. You intruded and we take what we like." Blades said.

Grace snarled. She was not about to let someone or something take Rachel from her. "This can go ether two ways. You can leave and let us pass threw or there is going to be a very big mess around here." Grace said. And Rachel could tell by the look in her mothers eyes that she was serious about fighting. Which was something that Rachel tried to avoid doing.

"Or you could simply turn around and leave. Thats an option to." Blades said. He seemed ready to strike at any moment and Grace could see it. "Rachel we are leaving." Grace said turning around. Rachel followed her. Blades looked at her surprised. "HEY GET BACK HERE AND FACE UP TO THE CHALLENGE NINETAILS!" Blades yelled. "If it means putting my daughter in danger then I will turn around" Grace said.

Now no other self dignified Ninetails would have backed down. But Grace was not any other Ninetails. She was not going to endanger the life of her Rachel just because some Clan wants to fight her and keep her from reaching the town. "I thought we were going to the town mommy" Rachel said. Grace looked at her and smiled. "We are but we are going to have to take a dangerous path. One that requires you to be human little one." Grace said.

Rachel knew what that ment. It ment that she was going to have to go into another change that her mother used to keep those trainers from recognizing her when they went to her friends place. Rachel was going to have to be a teenager again and she didn't like the idea but if it was the safest bet then she would take it. Rachel walked beside her mother until they came to a spot Grace thought was safe.

"Are you ready." Grace said. Rachel nodded and waited. Grace placed the curse on Rachel again making her a teenage human girl. Rachel by now was used to this so the pain wasn't as bad as when she was turned into a vulpix for the first time. After a while Rachel stood up and looked her self over. She seemed to look the same as last time.

Rachel looked down at Grace and smiled. "How are you feeling Rachel." Grace asked. Rachel knelt down and smiled. "I am feeling fine mommy." Rachel said. Grace just licked Rachel's cheek. "Thats good. Get worried every time I do this to you." Grace said. Rachel smiled. "I am ready to go if you are mommy" Rachel said. "Please remember to call me Ninetails when we are around other humans and in the town." Grace said.

Unknown to them however was the fact that Blades and his lackeys had followed them. "So thats why. The Vulpix was really a human girl. Clever Ninetails" Blades said. Of course the thought had crossed his mind that it was just tricking them. But the scent of human from the Vulpix was strong and now Blades knew why. This was something that they now had over the ninetails. If she didn't give them the girl then they would expose her secret.

But of course Rachel and Grace made this decision with this already in mind. Grace and Rachel had just finished fighting two determined trainers. Grace was sure that at some point there little secret would be out. And to be honest they wouldn't care because they would be far from any one wanting to catch Rachel and they were sure they could fight any one n there way.

Rachel at this point was now walking down the path that lead to the town. It would take longer to get there probably about 2 days instead of a few hours but it was worth it in order to keep Rachel safe from that clan of Pokemon that Grace had feared of running into. They walked on and Rachel looked down at Grace. "So what are we going to do about those 3 that stopped us earlier" Rachel said.

"Well if they follow us then we will have no choice but to fight and hope that we can beat them." Grace said. "Beat us oh thats cute you think you can win." A voice said. Grace and Rachel turned and saw Blade along with the two lackeys. "I am sure that we can come to an understanding before things get rough" Blades said. "Now give us the girl and we wont let the world now about your little secret." Blades said.

Rachel and Grace looked at him and sighed. "Tell who ever you wish. But the fact remains that I will not go over to you and Mommy wont hand me over." Rachel said. They then walked past the 3 Pokemon leaving them speechless. Except for a certain one who was thinking that he had finally found some one that was like him. A human turned Pokemon. He quietly snuck away from the group leaving with Umbreon and leaving the other two to go after the ninetails and Vulpix on there own.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Mike was running with his Umbreon not far behind. "Mike were are we going" Umbreon said. "We are going to find that Ninetails and girl. Maybe they can help us out." Mike said. "But Mike you know what Blades will be angry beyond measure's when he finds out we left." Umbreon said. "I don't care. I was made a Quilava by force. I was forced to be apart of a clan that I didn't want to join. I will have my say in something" Mike said.

"Mike are you sure this is a good Idea. I mean are you really sure" Umbreon said. "Sasha I am sure. I don't want to hurt or force any one into this evil clan." Mike said. Umbreon was shocked. He had not called her Sasha in a long time. It was the name he had given her the name when he first got her as and Eevee. And when they started there journey he stopped and stated calling her Umbreon after she evolved.

"Mike you haven't called me my name in a long time." Sasha said. "Well I figure it was time to start using it again. I mean it's your name after all and it fit's you perfectly." Mike said. Sasha blushed a little. It had been over a year since Mike was turned into a Quilava. And Sasha was a little crushed. She thought he would be turned into an Umbreon or Eevee.

She was hoping that so she could be with him. Ever since she became and Umbreon she gained feelings for her trainer. But it wasn't to happen. "Mike look I am all for finding them but promise me you'll be ok." Sasha said. "Sasha. I will be ok. Trust me what I plan to do will make us both happy again." Mike said. But little to Sasha's knowledge was that Mike wasn't planning on ever being human again.

Remembering the nights when winter came being a Quilava had it's advantage's. He would keep Sasha warm at night when she was shivering from the cold. HE would curl around here and use his body heat to keep her warm. But he didn't plan on staying a Quilava thou. "Sasha I just didn't want to be apart of a clan like that that would keep us in constant fear like that." Mike said.

Now they were following Grace and Rachel who by now figured out they were being followed. "Stay close to my Rachel." Grace said. Rachel nodded. "Ok mommy I will." Rachel said. Rachel by now was back to Vulpix after they made it threw the forest. They were about a few days away from the town. Grace was listening to the surroundings.

Grace then Grabbed Rachel in her mouth and dragged her into a bush near by and stayed quiet until the ones she sensed were in sight. After a time she was able to hear them. "Mike can we stop. I want to rest." A voice said. "Sasha we are close I can feel it." Mike said. "What do you think this Ninetails will do. She will probably think we were sent after her pup." Sasha said.

"But we aren't. We left that pain of a pokemon and got away from that clan." Mike said. "I know. You think she'll make you human again." Sasha said. "No not even. This was placed on me by there Ninetails so only theres can make me human." Mike said. They walked on till they stopped in front of where Grace and Rachel were hiding. 'If they ran away then maybe they can help us' Grace thought.

As Mike and Sasha sat there Grace decided to surprise them. "So you both decided to follow us I take it." Grace said. Mike and Sasha jumped up turning around in fright. "But how did you." "Hush. I overheard your conversation. Although it may be true i can't change you back and can change you into something over then what you are now." Grace said.

Hearing this perked Sasha up a little bit. "Provided you agree to help us to the village so we wont have to deal with that Clan any more." Grace said. This was the best chance in a life time. Mike may be able to change into something he wanted since he started getting feelings for Sasha. But first he had to prove himself. "I'll show you the village. But we have to be on constant guard" Mike said.

Even thou it sounded like a to good to be true deal they took it willingly. They started walking west towards the town that was originally the destination. As they were walking Mike too it upon himself to ask the two the question that had been bugging him. "So how long have you been a Vulpix Rachel?" Mike asked. She looked at Grace who just nodded.

"I've only been a Vulpix for a few weeks. I ran away from home because my real parents didn't care for me." Rachel said. Mike nodded. "So how far did you get in you journey before you got turned." Mike said. "Whats a journey?" Rachel asked. Mike paused and looked back. "She was only a child when I found her." Grace said. It started making sense. They way she talked and the way Rachel stayed next to Grace for protection like a mother a child.

"Well your going to have to ready at any moment. Blades is not one to give up. I have seen him go as far as kidnapping to get what he wants or what he needs for his task." Mike said. "Just how long have you been stuck as a Quilava?" Grace asked. Mike sighed. "About a good 6 months." Mike said. Grace just nodded and looked behind them worried. She knew that they were being followed still. She was ready to fight for her daughter if need be.

**Author: Well there's the next chapter. I don't really understand it. My sister has been giving me these slower seeing as how summer is almost here. I hope you can understand this better then I can. Please leave a comment or Review it would be appreciated.**


End file.
